Mazikeen
*Mistress of Excess *Mazikeen Smith *Mazikeen of the Lilim *Mazie Maze |home = *Los Angeles *Hell |family =*Lilith *Dromos *Squee *Lilim |occupation = *Lucifer's assistant *Manager of Lux *Soul torturer *Bounty Hunter |affiliation = *Amenadiel *Ben Rivers *Chloe *Lucifer *Trixie Espinoza *Linda Martin *Marcus Pierce *Eve |portrayed by = Lesley-Ann Brandt |seasons = 1-4 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Mazikeen, also known by her nickname Maze, is a demon from Hell who holds the form of a attractive, young woman. For many millenniums, she worked for Lucifer as a servant, lieutenant, enforcer, assistant and right-hand woman. She is the best friend of Lucifer and formerly worked alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles before starting a new career as a bounty hunter with the LAPD. History Early History Maze is among the oldest and most powerful demon who has existed for millions of years. While Lucifer was the king of Hell, she faithfully served him and tortured souls of deceased humans. Lucifer has called her "the most skilled and efficient torturer Hell's ever known", "one of the strongest and most powerful demons who ever lived", and "Hell's most brutal torturer". She tortured Goddess for thousands of years, but Goddess didn't have any physical form, therefore the pain wasn't as powerful as it could've been. Living on Earth When Lucifer left Hell, Amenadiel came to take Lucifer back but then his necklace was stolen. Lucifer summons Maze to Earth to torture the suspects and help Amenadiel find his locket. Under his orders, she cut off his wings. Afterwards, she aids Lucifer in his various (mis)adventures in punishing the wicked. However, Maze feels that they don't belong to earth anymore, and need to go back to their home, which Lucifer refuses quickly. This caused Maze to leave Lux and take some time alone for a while to figure out where she belongs. Back from her "getaway vacation", Maze tries not to care about everyone's problems, including Lucifer's. Throughout the Series At the start of season 1, Mazikeen was working as a personal bodyguard, assistant and enforcer for Lucifer, and also working as a bartender in Lucifer's night club, Lux. She assisted Lucifer in various tasks and occasionally helping him with cases. She met her first human friend, Trixie (Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza's daughter), in this club and even offered Trixie a . During season 2, she decided to leave Lucifer. She ended up sharing an apartment with Chloe Decker and Chloe's daughter, Trixie. For a while she was searching for a job before deciding to become a bounty hunter, using the name "Mazikeen Smith". She finds joy for working as a bounty hunter because it lets her hunt down humans and get paid at the same time. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demon Physiology:' As a Demon, Mazikeen is far stronger and far superior than humans, having augmented supernatural power. According to Lucifer, Demons each have the physical strength of a thousand human men. Demons are extremely powerful, but are nowhere near as physically strong or powerful as Angels. As a Demon, she has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance, agility, reflexes/reactions, immortality, nigh-invulnerability, shape-shifting, demonic growling, and regenerative healing factor. **'Immortality:' As a Demon, Mazikeen cannot be killed by ordinary means, and she cannot die of aging, diseases or viruses. She doesn't age and has lived for millions of years. Lucifer even explained that life in prison would be a mere timeout for her. However, demons do not have souls, so if she dies, she would be eradicated from existence. Demon Daggers forged in Hell can kill Maze and The Flaming Sword can kill Maze and wipe her out of existence. **'Nigh-Invulnerability: '''As a Demon, Maze can withstand virtually anything. She cannot be harmed or injured by ordinary means, such as bullets, toxins, poisons, fire or knives. Not even an nuclear bomb could harm her. She can only be harmed by Angels, The Flaming Sword, and Demons Daggers Forged in Hell. **'Superhuman Durability:' Mazikeen has a highly durable body, she is far more durable than any human. She finds the idea that humans may hurt her to be quite laughable;. Maze has the strength to knock a large human man unconsience with a single light punch. **'Superhuman Strength': Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to humans; she was easily able to lift a grown man and shove him into a wall and singlehandedly break down a door. She is able to knock humans unconsience with a mere punch. However, as a demon, she is nowhere near as strong as Lucifer or any of the angels. **'Superhuman Speed: ' Similar to Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to move far faster than a human being. In mere seconds she went from being in the corridor outside Linda's office to being in her office which required her to leave the building and go through the window. **'Telekinesis:' Mazikeen was able to summon her knife from a wall into her hand in order to fight Amenadiel. However, it is unknown if she can utilize this ability on any other object. **'Animal Sound Mimicry:' As a Demon, she has the ability to ferociously growl and roar in a sonic manner. To frighten a misbehaving child Maze perfectly imitated the sound of a vicious dog barking and growling. **'Demonic Possession:' As a Demon, Maze can possess any recently deceased human being. Lucifer has forbidden Demonic Possessions because "someone" in the Silver City complained about it. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Mazikeen has shown to be an expert in various types of martial arts. She is a highly skilled fighter, and shown to have brilliant armed and unarmed fighting skill. Though she was eventually defeated in her battle with the angel, Uriel , she remained capable of fighting on equal terms with him for some time. Maze can be very precise and surgical in her attacks, as noted by Lucifer when she targeted her opponents' weak spots, notably shattering a tibia, causing an orbital fracture, and crushing a humerus in . *'Expert Stick Fighter:' While in a bar fight Maze broke a wooden pool stick in two pieces and easily used them to defeat a large group of attacking men. *'Expert Knife Combatant:' Mazikeen has shown incredible fighting skill with demon knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. She was also capable of holding her own against Uriel for some time before she was deprived of her knives. *'Persuasion:' To a small degree, Mazikeen can convince people to make a decision that they think is their own. *'Expert Masseuse:' Since Mazikeen can find most of the pain points in a human's body, she can also relieve the tension in them, making her a great masseuse. *'Tracking:''' Mazikeen is an expert tracker, which is why Lucifer first brought her to Earth from Hell to help him track down the one who stole Amenadiel's necklace. This also the reason why she is so successful at her bounty hunting job. Physical Appearance In human form, Mazikeen looks like a young, beautiful woman with medium dark skin. She often wears sexy leather outfits and the color black. She wears her black hair in different styles, such as wavy, straight, ponytail, etc. However, when she reveals her real demonic nature, the left side of her face looks horribly scarred and mutilated. Whereas most people would find it revolting, Trixie thought it looked cool on Halloween. Personality Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. Despite being seen upset in multiple episodes, Maze states to Amenadiel that 'demons don't get sad, they get mad'. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself". It is even implied that she is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how she "likes pain". Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans, and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In "Sweet Kicks", it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. Mazikeen is similar to Lucifer in many ways. They are both overtly confident, persistent, sexy, and sarcastic. Also, they both disregard many social norms. This is evident when she undressed an unconscious Dan and put him in Chloe's bed in hopes of getting Chloe out of Lucifer's life. Despite her bad girl attitude, she is revealed to be lonely, as she had no real friends until Chloe, Trixie, and Linda. She also shows that she may have real feelings for Amenadiel, as she chose to use Lucifer's feather to save his life. She is also sexually promiscuous and has admitted she has had lots of sex with both men and women, even women who identify as straight. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. In season 4, its discovered Trixie had brought out Maze's more vulnerable side. Upon learning Linda was pregnant, Maze did her utmost to protect her and try to be a good aunt figure to her friend's child. Because of this, Maze admitted her mother was bad at parenting and sought to do better. She also became interested in companionship, eventually falling for a frustratingly oblivious Eve, who was too obsessed with getting back with Lucifer to notice. In an alternate universe created by God, Mazikeen never emotionally evolved due to Lucifer never meeting and becoming partners with Chloe, and due to Trixie not existing in this universe to help draw out her more caring nature. Instead she wears half a mask, to presumably hide her demon face, and is in charge of a cult. Although the cult appears to be human, as shown when she burns the mask on a womans face, it is unknown where the group originated from or how her relations with humans have evolved from. Appearances Relationships Maze is friends with Linda who is one of the few humans who knows that Maze is a demon. However, she is extremely upset with both Linda and Amenadiel after they lie about not being together. Maze lives with Chloe and Trixie. She particularly likes Trixie who is not scared of her and even looks up to Maze. Unfortunately, Maze upsets Trixie during her fight with Dan by calling Trixie a stupid little brat. Maze and Trixie meet again at the LAPD. As Maze tries to apologize, Trixie runs and hugs her, saying that she can't be mad at her. Behind the scenes Lesley-Ann Brandt was announced as the actor playing Mazikeen on March 17, 2015.Lesley-Ann Brandt Joins Lucifer Fox Pilot in Recasting Trivia * In the comics, Mazikeen's original appearance showed the left half of her face to be horribly scarred and mutilated-looking. This is hinted at when we see her reflection in "Sweet Kicks", implying that she is purposefully hiding this physical quality in order to blend in. This is a departure from the comics where she prefers to look as she does but conceal her face when necessary. ** In the comics, she would hide her disfigurement from humans with a white mask that covered half her face. The Maze of the alternate universe shown in resembled her comic book counterpart, wearing a white mask over half her face. * The show refers to Mazikeen as a demon. At the end of "Mr. & Mrs. Mazikeen Smith" her dossier is labelled "Mazikeen of the Lilim". ** The comics goes in more depth, stating she is one of the Lilim, the children of Lilith fathered by various demons and angels, and that her father is the serpent demon Ophur. * Mazikeen's character in the show departs almost completely from how she acts in the comics, where she behaves much more formally around Lucifer (referring to him almost exclusively as 'my lord' until the end of the series). But her devotion to him remains absolute, often being the one dispatched to accomplish tasks Lucifer himself cannot do himself for various reasons. And likewise his confidence in her is equally strong as he often depends entirely on her to see a task completed in a timely manner. * Maze was surprisingly able to find a potential partner in the human Ben Rivers, who chose to "live in the moment" like her. However, she wasn't able to go with him due to bond with her friends. * Mazikeen seems to be very powerful for a demon, as she was able to fight Lucifer on more-or-less even grounds (though it should be noted that neither of them actually tried to kill the other, and they fought simply out of mutual frustration.). Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Mazikeen 2.jpg|S1 promo S1 promo - Mazikeen.jpg 102 Lucifer Maze.jpg 105 Lucifer and Maze at Benny's show.png 105 Maze demon face.png 106 Maze 2.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 106 Maze.jpg 110 Maze Linda.png 111 promo Lucifer Maze at Lux.jpg 113 promo Chloe Maze.jpg 113 promo Maze.jpg BTS Lucifer Maze.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Mazikeen.jpg|S2 promo 201 promo Lucifer Maze.jpg 201 promo Maze.jpg 202 promo Maze 1.jpg 202 promo Maze 2.jpg 204 promo 03 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 04 Ella Maze.jpg 204 promo 05 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 06 Maze.jpg 204 promo 08 Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 206 promo 07 Maze Chloe.jpg 206 promo 14 Maze Trixie.jpg 206 promo 15 Maze.jpg 206 promo 16 Maze Trixie.jpg 207 promo 09 Maze.jpg 207 promo 11 Lucifer Chloe Maze.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 210 promo 10 Lucifer Dan Maze.jpg 211 promo 01 Trixie Chloe Maze.jpg 211 promo 03 Chloe Maze.jpg 211 promo 04 Maze.jpg 211 promo 09 Maze Linda.jpg 211 promo 13 Chloe Maze.jpg 212 promo 08 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 09 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 11 Maze.jpg 212 promo 13 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 14 Charlotte Maze Lucifer.jpg 212 promo 16 Charlotte Lucifer Maze.jpg 212 promo 17 Maze.jpg 214 promo 02 Charlotte Maze.jpg 214 promo 04 Maze.jpg 214 promo 07 Chloe Maze.jpg 214 promo 11 Maze.jpg 215 promo 16 Maze.jpg 218 promo 04 Maze.jpg 218 promo 05 Maze Linda.jpg 218 Mazikeen.jpg References External links * * pl:Mazikeen fr:Mazikeen ru:Мейзикин de:Mazikeen pt-br:Mazikeen Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Demons